Reasons To Hate Therapy
by BLallittoMD
Summary: Reason Number Nine: Dr. Hahn is in therapy.
1. Therapy

**_Author's Note_: So I've finally ventured into the world of Grey's fanfic, which should be interesting. This first chapter is a little bit of fun. The rest will focus on slightly more serious musings, all from Meredith's p.o.v.**

--

**Reasons To Hate Therapy**

_Reasons to hate therapy, according to Meredith Grey_

--

******Reason Number Ten:** Judgmental, superiority complex-having, annoyingly perceptive therapists. I mean, who do they think they are, calling me a coward! I'm not a coward. They don't know anything about me. Besides, aren't they supposed to help you with your problems, not make you feel worse about yourself than you already do? I mean, how is that supposed to help? Damn therapists…

******Reason Number Nine: **Dr. Hahn is in therapy. She's Cristina's biggest enemy. Cristina hates her. I'm Cristina's person. I'm supposed to hate Hahn and everything she does, right? Hahn is evil, so whatever she does must be evil. In fact, she sees the same therapist as me, which doesn't bode well for my therapist.

******Reason Number Eight: **It's cutting into my surgery time. I'm missing freaking awesome procedures for these appointments. Not to mention my clinical trial with Derek. I should be out there right now, figuring out how to save lives, not talking about how crappy my day was. Speaking of Derek…

******Reason Number Seven: **Therapy is Derek's solution. Me being in therapy makes Derek right, and I hate it when he's right. It means that our breakup was my fault. It means I can't trust anyone. It means I can't commit. It means…

******Reason Number Six: **It's another thing for the nurses to mock me about when they find out, if they haven't already. I can just see it now: did you hear that Dr. Grey is in therapy? I always said she needed professional help… If my interns ever get wind of this, Izzie won't be the only one referred to as the "dud."

******Reason Number Five: **The therapists' annoying tendency of not telling you the answers. They just expect you to figure everything out yourself. Hello? What do you think I'm doing here? I obviously don't have the answers! It's kind of what I'm paying you for. Sure, they tell you the answers exist on a subconscious level or whatever. Ugh, psych is crap.

******Reason Number Four: **Therapy is for people with issues. Real issues. I don't have issues… Well, okay, maybe I have slight mommy issues. And daddy issues. And commitment issues. Trust issues… Okay, I have issues! Nobody's perfect.

******Reason Number Three: **The couch. It's too comfy. It lulls you into a false sense of security. It makes you want to reveal all of your deepest, darkest insecurities, so that they can later be used against you just when you think you're all whole and healed. It's all a part of the therapists' get-rich-quick plan.

******Reason Number Two: **Therapy is for failures. One thing I'm not is a failure. I don't fail things. Alright, so I technically didn't fill anything out at first on the intern exam and almost had to repeat my year. But I took it for real and I passed! George is the one who failed! Obviously, he should be the one in therapy. What with his failed marriage and his disturbing sex with Izzie… Okay Meredith, don't go there.

******Reason Number One: **Cristina was right. Therapy sucks.


	2. Reason 10

_**Author's Note**_**: The musings begin now. Again, this is from Meredith's p.o.v. **

--

_**Reason Number Ten: **__Judgmental, superiority complex-having, annoyingly perceptive therapists._

--

Dr. Wyatt had called her a coward. She had protested, her instinctive denial fueling her fire, but the casual observation had unnerved her. If she had listened to the voice hidden behind the walls of denial, she would have realized that Dr. Wyatt was dead on. But years of practice had taught her not to bypass the surface, and so she had left the therapist's office in a mood, resolved never to set foot in it again.

This resolution proved more difficult to uphold than she had anticipated. Dr. Wyatt was simply refusing to comply with it. The therapist wouldn't give her an inch; she wouldn't give her chart back. How was she supposed to quit therapy if she was practically forced to stalk her therapist every moment of the day? This just wasn't going to fly. She had to figure out a way to retrieve her chart before getting sucked right back in.

In the end, she had returned to therapy, newly committed. It probably had something to do with being caught between Dr. Wyatt and Lexie in the washroom. She had to admit, Dr. Wyatt was kind of right. She was a coward, or at least acting like one. She didn't like being a coward, so she would change that.


	3. Reason 9

--

_**Reason Number Nine: **__Dr. Hahn is in therapy._

_--  
_

It was a sign of the apocalypse. She still couldn't believe it, even after two hours of attempted mental processing. Dr. Hahn, cardiothoracic guru and enemy to Cristina, was seeing Dr. Wyatt. She shook her head in perplexity. Erica Hahn, one of the most professional doctors at Seattle Grace, was seeing _her _therapist. She could only imagine what that could mean. Maybe they were talking about her. Dr. Wyatt could be relating all of her issues, pointing out her many flaws, making her seem unfit to practice medicine. Worse, Hahn could be letting it slip to others that she was in therapy. She would be forced to put up with the false concerns of the gossip-hungry nurses. Come to think of it, nurse Debbie had been eyeing her oddly all day…

She quickly banished the thought from her mind. Dr. Wyatt was a professional, and Hahn hardly seemed the type to take interest in the personal lives of her residents. Besides, wasn't there such a thing as doctor-patient confidentiality?

She considered letting Cristina in on her recent findings, but decided against it. Dr. Hahn had been abrupt in dismissing her from her interrupted therapy session, which probably meant that whatever she needed to discuss with Dr. Wyatt was important. Therapy was a private thing, and she respected that. After all, she didn't want anyone finding out about her own therapy sessions…


End file.
